Sociopath
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: From the minute Eli ran over her glasses he knew Clare Edwards would be his next victem... STORY ON HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone ok so I've had this written down for a while now and I've finally decided to post it , Eli is a little occ but he had to be in order for this to work so if you don't like it than you don't have to read it. Also if I don't have all the traits and behaviors down right I apologize this is the first time I've written about a sociopath oh and btw Eli's thoughts are italic…**

From the minute Eli ran over her glasses and looked at her pure innocent face, the light blush that covered her cheeks when he handed her back said glasses, the way she studderd when she asked him if she would see him around, the cross that she wore around her neck and of course the silver ring that lie on her left finger he knew Clare Edwards would be his next victim.

He knew his intentions for her break her; she was too innocent he needed to do this.

Use her , play with her mind until he was in full control and then finally make her unpure.

He walked into English class the next morning with a plan ready he just needed to put it into action.

"Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards" Mrs. Dawes saying his name breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards now Eli please get with your partner." Mrs. Dawes said gesturing behind Eli.

Eli smirked before turning around was Mrs. Dawes psychic? did she know what he was planning on doing?

_Well she just made this so much easier for me _Eli thought.

He turned around and faced a small smiling Clare.

"Hi I'm Clare"

"Eli" he said shaking her hand.

"I know you're the guy who ran over my glasses and said I had pretty eyes"

Eli smirked "Well I was being honest but your eyes aren't the only part of you that's pretty"

Clare blushed and looked down " Thank you"

_Let the plan begin_ he thought as he eyed her.

Over the past week Eli had finished step 1 pretty well he thought , he charmed her , complimented her made her laugh and even flirted a little with her and she seemed to go for it so he thought he should take it to step 2: trust.

During lunch one day well editing her paper and saying it pretty much sucked he got her to skip class with him.

They sat on a bench outside the dot and after a few minutes of playful banter Eli decided it was time he found out more about her personal life.

"If you could change one thing in the world what would it be?"

Clare looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"My mom and dad their not exactly getting along."

She began to open up to him a little about her parental situation and the more she talked the more he was smirking on the inside.

He could use this to his advantage; _she's vulnerable, needy, and perfect._

"Anyway" Clare said breaking his thoughts "Sorry for putting all of this on you it's just i-"

"No its fine Clare I know we just met not that long ago but you can talk to me if you ever need someone to listen"

Clare smiled a small smile "Thanks Eli" She said touching his hand.

He stiffened at the contact at first but then relaxed and "No problem Clare"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope it didn't totally suck =/ should I continue? Let me know Review! =)…**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Ok everyone I'm glad I got good feedback from you guys cause it makes me write faster so keep it** **up! =)**

**Now to degrassiluver15: Well originally I have it written that he's just gonna use her but I've gotten another review from someone saying that I should make him fall in love with her as things progress , so I could do that or I go with what I originally wrote but I'm gonna leave it up to you guys**

**Let me know what you guys what, should I write it so he ends up falling love with her or should I leave it as is so he just uses her?**

**Anyways here's chapter 2 enjoy…**

Things were progressing quite well so far well Eli thought.

After about 3 weeks he got to know Saint Clare as people around the school called her and he also gained her trust by listening to her go on about her parents' divorce and saying he was there for her…

Psh what a crock oh well it was all part of the plan and if he wanted it to work her trust was essential.

Speaking of the plan since steps 1 and 2 were complete he decided it was time to incorporate step 3: feelings.

So one morning he drove to degrassi ready to become focused on the little virgin when he had a little altercation with some Moran named Fitz.

The asshole wouldn't get out of the way of an open parking spot and then he actually had the nerve to take mortys hood ornament and snap it right off oh this guy was gonna pay!

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You emo boy now why don't you go put on more eyeliner" Fitz said and chuckled

"Listen you piece of wasted airspace i-"

"Eli don't" Eli turned around as he heard his name, he saw a concerned Clare come up to him "Let's just go we have class"

Eli looked at Clare than at Fitz than back at Clare and Smirked as an idea came into his head.

"Fine" he said as they turned and headed towards degrassi.

_This isn't over nope not even close_

As the month went by Eli continued his war with Fitz, He found it entertaining and a bonus that Clare became worried and showed concern for him because than he could get closer to her.

He already knew that she felt something for him, the way she would blush every time he complimented her, the way she looked at him in class when she thought he didn't notice.

If he played his cards right she would be like putty in his hands he just needed to take his time

The war went on , Fitz wrecked Eli's car , Eli slipped Fitz ipecac , Fitz tried to jump Eli but Eli ended up getting him arrested by the end of the month going into the begining of March Eli was winning the war .

As for his progress with sweet little Clare well if she didn't feel something for him , she did now she was always telling him that she wanted him to stop his fighting with Fitz and when he asked her why she simply looked down and blushed saying that she cared about him so he purposely kept it going.

One afternoon Eli walked out of Class with big smirk on his face he turned the corner to go to his locker when he something that made him scowl

"Well well I see they let you out of the cop shop Moran"

Eli walked right up to Fitz standing his ground, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

They didn't notice right away but they had an audience Clare watched from a distance as Eli and Fitz were inches apart looking like they were about to tear each other's heads off again.

She was worried and wanted to intervene but Eli had told her ever since his feud started with Fitz to stay out of it.

She inched closer trying to hear their conversation but she couldn't.

"You're gonna pay for getting me arrested emo boy I promise" Fitz threatened

"Ohhh I'm so scared what are you gonna do tell on me Fitzy boy?"

Clare watched as Fitz's eyes looked over at her as Eli's eyes followed his, he then looked back at Eli with a grin.

"You know that little Edwards virgin is looking pretty good I may just decide to take her off your hands after all she needs a real man and someone to turn her in to "REAL" women."

Fitz started to chuckle but then winced as his head hit the lockers, Clare gasp and Eli looked over at her before relocking eyes with Fitz.

"Now you listen to me you lowlife piece of shit!" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"That little Edwards virgin is MINE! Stay the fuck away from her if I catch you near her, talking about her or even thinking about her I'll kill you."

Fitz pushed Eli back and scoffed "Yeah right" he said before walking off.

Once Fitz was gone Clare went up to Eli "Hey are you ok?" she said softly touching his arm.

Eli gave her a small smile "I'm fine Clare don't worry about me" he said and then stroked her cheek.

Clare blushed and looked down "I can't help it you know I really don't like you fighting with him."

"I know but he was talking about you Clare I was just defending your honor."

"Thank you but its ok Eli people like Fitz will get what they deserve one day."

Eli smirked as he draped his arm over Clare's shoulder.

"Your right Edwards i like the way you think Fitzyboy will sure get what he deserves.'

Eli mumbled as he and Clare walked down the hall.

Sure enough Fitz did get what he deserved about a week later it was all over school that Fitz had gotten jumped over the weekend really bad and was in a comma the question was though who want to do such a thing?

**A/N: Alright everyone so there you have it, Like? Hate? Continue? Let me know and just a little preview next chapter we have hot and cold , kisses and maybe a fight but between who? Review! =)…**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone ok so who else has been freaking out like CRAZY since the newest promo came out? I've been obsessing ALL weekend! I was like .GOD**

**Clare needs space? Eli's acting a tad off and the saddest part of the promo "You made a promise remember? That you'd never leave me" Awwww my heart broke when he said that =(ugh Degrassi writers! Why must you give Eclare constant drama, I hope everything will be ok with them**

**Anyways enough of my ranting here's chapter 3 enjoy**

After about a month or so all the rumors about Fitz had stopped going around and even though some people had an idea about who was to blame for the incident no one ever said anything It was just forgotten , Fitz never came back so that was just the end of it.

Clare had even suspected Eli but she never asked him about it, he couldn't do it he was so sweet, and nice, and smart, I mean she knew that he fought with Fitz but he would never do anything so bad right?

Eli walked into English that morning bitching about the school system and how it was so stupid how that they made kids get up early for school when he saw his favorite little project.

Clare was sitting in her seat slightly leaned back absorbed in a book, Eli snuck up behind her and snatched the book out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said looking up to meet green eyes.

Eli looked at the book title and smirked rolling his eyes "Twilight? Really blue eyes? I should have figured" he scoffed dropping the book on her desk and taking his seat in front of her.

"Hey" She said shoving his shoulder lightly what's that supposed to mean?"

He turned around to face her "Well Mrs. Dawes did say you have a love for the undead did she not?"

"Yes but i-"

"You know I've also heard around school that you write mature fan fiction about said undead care to share?" he said smirking.

Clare blushed and smacked him lightly with her book "No! And besides this is different twilight is a love story it's romantic and sweet and –"

"And about sparkly vampires who are vegetarians LAME"

Clare smiled "you know I think you're just jealous of Edward"

Eli Scoffed "That Cullen guy? As if blue eyes I'm far better than him, I'm better looking, I'm more charming, and I can bite better if you want me to" he said winking at her.

Clare blushed and looked down at her book "No that's ok"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this week we will be coving Shakespeare" Mrs. Dawes began as she stood up and started the lecture.

Eli sat at his desk coloring his nails only halfway listening while he thought about how to formulate the next step into play.

This cute little friendship and banter was alright for a while but he didn't wanna lose focus on what the original plan was.

The next thing to do was push this little friendship of theirs a tad farther he needed to kiss her once he did that than he could play hot and cold with her for a while confuse her make her a tad unsure and insecure.

Than finally he'd give her what she wanted, a sweet, caring, loving boyfriend…

But for now he needed to get that kiss, he was pretty sure that if he just straight out kissed her that the little prude would close up and avoid him and that are not what he wanted.

He sat there for about 5 more minutes until Mrs. Dawes said some that caught his attention.

"Now I'm going to pass out you film packets send one of your partners up to come get them if you want to get a good grade on this the scenes have to be accurate. Remember Shakespeare was about love, hate, Emotions, that's what I wanna see"

If he remembered right Mrs. Dawes mentioned that one of the packets was Romeo and Juliet, a smirk made its way onto his face as he thought of the perfect way to get to the next step: the kiss.

Clare would of course wanna get a good grade and they were gonna have to do the famous scene with the poison, so he could just convince her to change the scene around a little bit it was perfect.

He saw Clare start to get up behind him but he quickly stood up and faced her. She looked at him a little surprised.

He smiled at her "Don't worry about it I got this one"

She shyly smiled back at him and sat back down as he headed towards the front of the class.

When he got up there he made sure he asked for Romeo and Juliet telling Mrs. Dawes that it was his favorite play and he wanted to give it justice.

She smiled and said she appreciated Eli's love for Shakespeare so she gave it to him.

Eli smirked as he came back to his seat.

"So what play are we doing?" Clare asked.

"Star crossed lovers who kill themselves so they can be with each other in the afterlife Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh" Clare smiled

"What's wrong Edwards scared to kiss me?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about the poison scene I think that Romeo would require a few minutes for the poison to kick in before dying instead of just kicking the bucket right away don't you think?"

Clare scrunched her eyebrows for a second "Hmm your right he does die rather quickly"

"Exactly so I thought what if Juliet woke up for a brief moment, they could… share a final kiss."

Clare blushed slightly and looked down quickly before relocking eyes with Eli "Yeah ok I think we could do that."

RING!

Eli and Clare stood up and started gathering their things and walked to the door Eli grabbed Clare's arm. "So after school today?"

Clare smiled "Yeah"

Eli smirked "Good later Edwards" and with that he walked of down the hall to his next class.

Clare sighed and went to media mersion.

She walked in and took her seat next to her best friend Alli.

"Hey Clare what's up with you your all flustery."

"I am not" Clare said smiling.

"Alright who is it? Spill it Clare!"

"What do you mean?"

"Clare!"

"Ok ok I'm gonna kiss Eli after school today"

"WHAT?" Alli practically screamed.

"Shhh Alli!"

"Ok I'm sorry but what? Details please!"

"So Eli and I have this project to do in Mrs. Dawes class it's like modern Shakespeare scenes and we got Romeo and Juliet and Eli said he wanted to change something a little bit in one of the scenes and basically he suggested we kiss"

"Oh my god! Clare you're gonna kiss you crush today awwww" Alli said putting her hand over her heart.

"Shut up Alli I do not have a crush on Eli"

"Yes you do just admit it it's so totally obvious you wanna kiss him"

Clare smiled and blushed

"See aww Eli and Clare sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Alli sang, Clare elbowed her and she just winked.

Ms. Oh than quieted the class down and began the assignments for the day.

After school Eli lent on the hood of morty waiting for Clare to come out. He knew exactly how to play this. He was actually excited things were progressing so nicely. He smirked when he saw come out of the school and head his way.

"Hey" She smiled as she got closer to him

"Hey blue eyes ready to go?"

She nodded and Eli opened the door for her and then went around to the driver's side of morty. He got in and drove them to a semi vacant park.

He grabbed the equipment out of the back of morty and he and Clare walked to an empty picnic bench.

Clare sat up the table as he sat up the camera.

When they finished setting up Eli walked up to the table and sat on top of it. "So ready to be my Juliet?"

"Yeah let's do this"

"So eager Edwards huh?" He smirked and patted the spot next to him.

"Juliet I will join you in the after life, Death come quickly so I can be with her asap" Eli recited taking a sip of coke.

"Romeo no! You drank the high fructose cola beverage" Clare said sitting up.

Eli put a hand on Clare's waist and slowly started to lean in , Clare's eyes grew wide for a second but then Eli pressed his forehead to Clare's and they locked eyes briefly before Eli captured her lips in a sweet quick kiss.

When they broke away Eli fell back and pretended to die while Clare spoke her last line "Star crossed not for long, I shall see you in the afterlife Romeo" Clare shot herself and then fell back as well.

Eli grabbed the remote he had in his pocket and stopped the camera. They both sat up and locked eyes, Clare blushed as Eli eyed her and looked down.

After they finished at the park Eli dropped Clare off and then headed home.

Once home he headed up to his room and plopped down on his bed, he rested his hands behind his head and sprawled out as he thought of the day's events.

He went from the "friend" stage to a whole different level in a matter of hours god he was good. Well now that he gave sweet little Clare something to dream about it was time for the next step: Hot and Cold.

For the next week Eli played and confused Clare as much as he could. One day he avoided her like the plague, the next day he was barely around her and spoke to her little, the next day after that he was around her all day but never said a word to her and so on.

After watching her squirm and making her feel insecure for a while he decided it was time to give her what she wanted.

On Friday after the last Class of the day he went searching for her and found her coming out of her science class.

"Clare wait up!" He yelled as he jogged up to her.

Clare turned around and frowned a little, she adjusted her bag strap as she spoke "What is it Eli?"

"Look I'm sorry ok"

"For what?" she said looking down.

Eli looked down as well before sighing and lifting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"For playing hot and cold with you for the past week , I know I've been an asshole it's just that I really like you and it freaked me out because I don't express myself and my feelings very well and I don't wanna screw anything up between us."

Clare let a smile grace her features as she stroked his cheek. "Eli I like you to a lot"

She blushed and he crashed his lips to hers roughly Clare gasp and Eli slid his tongue in her mouth quickly before breaking the kiss.

She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as a twisted smirk made it way on to his face.

_Damn I'm good I should be a fucking actor, Next Step: Isolation _

**A/N: Alright everyone so this has been my longest chapter so far, yay I feel so proud! Lol anyway moving on I know I said there was gonna be a fight this chapter but when I was going over it today it just seemed better suited in the next chapter so that's where it will be. Spoiler's for next chapter hmm a fight, and you'll notice a slight change in Eli's behavior but is it good or bad? So as for this chapter like? Hate? Review!**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Ok everyone so to start off I'm gonna reply to a few reviews**

**To EclareVampchick: I know same here! I was like =O and then at the end I was like noooo Eli! ='(**

**Also to CONFUSEDSTRAWBERRY 1247: Eli is trying to break her, use her, and make her unpure he's bad for now but he's acting well. Idk if you read the first chapter but it's all explained in there.**

**Now I know all of you are waiting for Eli to have a change of heart and he will but it will be maybe 1 or 2 more chapters before he'll start realizing it. Last off thank you guys again for reviewing =) I really appreciate it! So without further ado here's chapter 4 enjoy…**

Isolation- A state of separation between persons or groups.

This was Eli's next step. To isolate Clare from all her friends so that he could slowly gain control over her. Than once he completed his task of breaking the sweet innocent girl no one would be there to pick her up as she fell.

However even though she didn't have many it was still a little bit more difficult than he had anticipated it would be.

Eli and Clare had been together for about 2 months and even though he'd done little things here and there to try and push her friends away like pulling her away from her friends at lunch and spending every day with her after school alone her friends wouldn't take the hint.

He was starting to just get really frustrated and finally decided to play the jealous boyfriend act on her.

"Clare?" Eli asked one late afternoon while they were swinging at the park.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to stop seeing all those guys you hang around with at school."

"What?" Clare said stopping her swing and locking eyes with Eli.

"Their always looking at you funny and I don't like it"

"Eli you can't be serious its Conner, Dave, and Wesley their just friends"

"Yeah that's what you think but they look at you in a whole different way it's disgusting and I want it to stop!"

"Eli i-"

"Clare you're MY girlfriend!" He said standing up and pulling her up with him his hands wrapping tightly around her wrists.

"I know" Clare said looking down.

Eli let go of her wrists and sighed "Look I'm sorry ok but I'm just trying to protect you" He said tilting her chin up so they locked eyes.

"But Eli their all really harmless it's nothing to worry about"

"Fine you wanna know the truth? The truth is I don't want you around any other guys but me. It makes me jealous and angry because your so beautiful and perfect that I want you all to myself."

"Eli there's nothing to be jealous about I'm all yours" Clare said smiling as she stroked his cheek.

Eli smirked mentally_ Technically not yet my sweet little virgin but I hope so real soon_

Getting refocused on Clare he wrapped her arms around her waist and lent in and started kissing her neck lightly.

"If your mine than please just do me this favor I don't want you near them anymore just listen to me Clare say ok" He mumbled against her neck as he bit a sensitive spot on Clare's neck making her let out a light moan.

"Say ok" He said again as he pulled her closer and gripped her waist tighter"

Clare gasp a little and looked down as she whispered "Ok"

Eli smirked on her skin and whispered "Good girl" as he lifted his mouth to hers kissing her passionately and grabbed her arms and put them around his neck.

Once Eli got Clare to get rid of those nerdy ass losers all he had to do was get rid of her girlfriends and considering she only had one he thought it would be a piece of cake.

Shit was he wrong that nosy ass bitch Alli was the most annoying person he had ever met and as it worked out she wasn't exactly a fan of his either.

Sometime over the first month or so that Eli and Clare had begun dating Alli started to notice things about Eli that Clare didn't see which Eli didn't like at all. He didn't want that girl in his business or trying to figure him out she should really get a life and go bother someone else but of course she didn't.

Alli was ALWAYS in their business and ALWAYS trying to catch Clare on those rare occasions when she was alone to tell her that Eli was no good and that he treated her like shit just because he lost his temper a few times and fought with her making her cry.

Big deal but seriously this bitch needed to go she was in the way and he was really losing his patients with her.

One afternoon during lunch Clare didn't show up where they were supposed to meet. So instead of texting her he decided to just look around the school for her because he was sure that Alli had cornered her again and if he texted Clare she would jest tell him not to do anything rash.

He wondered around the school for about 10 minutes or so when he came across the library.

He walked in and looked through the rows of books and was just about to turn a shelf when he heard Clare's voice.

"Alli it's not like that"

"Yes it is Clare! I don't know how you don't see it. He treats you like shit! He's possessive and mean and makes you cry. He's an asshole Clare you can do so much better than him"

"Oh really?" Eli said stepping out from behind the bookshelf.

Clare and Alli both jumped "E-Eli" Clare stuttered

Alli gave him and dirty look and spat "Its rude to eavesdrop you know"

"Yeah well it's rude to talk shit about someone when they're not around"

Alli crossed her arms "I can't help it if it's true"

"Alli!" Clare scolded

Eli's eyes darkened and Clare knew he was gonna explode "Excuse me? Who the FUCK do you think you are? Hmm telling Clare all sorts of shit about me when you should really be minding your own business you nosy ass bitch!"

Alli huffed and stood up "Your just a piece of shit Eli! You treat Clare like crap all the time. Degrading her, fighting with her telling her who she can and can't see! Who the Fuck are you? Your not her parents you can't tell her what to do."

"Your right you dumbass I'm not but if you were more interested in Clare rather than our relationship you'd know that her parents are fighting more than ever and most of the time they forget about her."

Alli frowned and lent down next to Clare "Oh Clare I didn't-know-"

"That's right you didn't know and if I'm such a horrible boyfriend than why not ask Clare. I mean I'm the one whose been there for her all this time and tried to make her feel better while her own best friend wasn't."

"I didn't know stupid if i-"

"Blah blah blah no one cares your too late. Anyway I wanna hear what Clare thinks."

"She's not gonna say anything against you, you've like brainwashed her."

"No he hasn't I still have a mind of my own you know" Clare finally spoke looking up at them.

Eli smirked and pushed Alli aside as he knelt down in front of Clare.

"Clare baby do you think I'm a bad boyfriend? Do I degrade you and control you and make you cry all the time? I mean I know we fight but all couples do and I only worry about who your with because I care about you."

Eli said stroking her cheek. "But do you believe what she says?"

"Clareee! Come on" Alli said trying to get her on her side.

Clare locked eyes with Eli than looked from him to Alli and said " Eli's not like that Alli your wrong."

Alli grabbed her things "Fine Clare! Then stay with him good luck with this asshole."

"Bye bitch" Eli said winking at her as she turned and walked off.

He then turned to Clare and kissed her roughly. Once he broke the kiss he pulled up a chair next to her and held her hands in his. The damage was done now he needed to make sure he secured it.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to see Alli anymore"

Clare looked up at him with wide eyes "But Eli Alli's my best friend. I mean I know we just got in a fight but-"

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend. All she does is talk shit about me to you and I don't want her filling your head with all these lies and bullshit."

"Eli it doesn't matter anyway I don't believe what she says."

Eli sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

_Why the fuck does she make this so difficult! Alright time to get a little harsh_

"I don't care Clare she's a nosy whore. Trust me I've heard from several guys that she gets around she's a trashy slut you think I want that for you?"

"Eli i-"

"You hang out with her Clare they'll assume and then you'll be labeled as a trashy whore. Is that what you want? Causes if it is than go. You need to make a choice Clare Alli or me?"

"Eli please" Clare said

Eli didn't say anything just looked at her.

Clare eyed him as she mentally though it over what choice did she have.

"Ok" She whispered

Eli arched a brow "Ok?"

"I pick you I won't see Alli anymore."

Eli smirked as he laid his hands on her knees. "Good cause I need you Clare you're the best thing in my life."

Clare gave Eli a small smile. He pulled her into his lap kissed her forehead and started stroking her back.

"I need you too Eli" Clare whispered into his neck.

A twisted smirk graced Eli's features once again.

_Eli 2, Nosy ass bitch and nerdy losers 0. _

_Kudos to me. Now for the next step time for "Love"_

_**A/N: Alright so I was thinking about it the other night and I might do an alternate ending to this just in case any of you wanna read it so he just uses her the whole time let me know if you guys would want that.**_

_**Now hmm spoilers for next chapter let's just say Alli tries to infer once again and Eli knows just what to do uh oh. As for Eli and Clare let's say things between them are gonna get a little steamy ;)**_

_**As for this Chapter let me know what you thought. Review! =)**_

_**-Eclarelover1820**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone now I know some of you are wondering why Clare chose Eli over Alli in the last Chapter. I know the girl code Chicks before D**ks lol but from Clare eyes Alli wasn't really being a good friend she only wanted to talk to her about herself or to trash talk Eli. She never asked Clare how she was or about her parents and Eli always seemed concerned and was so sweet. So the way Clare saw it Eli was there for her when Alli wasn't I hope that makes sense.**

**Now once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoy chapter 5**

Eli was quite proud of himself so far he and Clare had been together a total of almost 5 months and although it has been an extremely slow process so far he kept telling himself that the end result all be worth it.

He walked into school with a big smirk on his face until he saw a frowning Clare waiting for him at his locker.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Eli we have a problem"

Eli looked shocked for a minute usually when a girl told him that it was always a pregnancy scare. _What the fuck? I haven't even slept with her yet. Nah that can't be it unless she's the next Virgin Mary._

Snapping back to reality he cleared his throat as he opened his locker. "What is it?"

She sighed and looked down as she spoke.

"Alli came to my house last night and wanted to know why I haven't been talking to her and ignoring her calls and I'ms for the last month and a half."

After their fight Alli didn't speak to Clare for a while and found that she really missed her but when she called her to make up Clare completely ignored her calls same with I'ms and at school.

Eli finished putting his stuff in his locker and shut it." And what did you tell her?" he asked lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"The truth that you said you were hearing things about her and that you thought it was better if I kept my distance to keep my reputation safe."

"And what did the nosy bitch say?"

"She freaked out and yelled than went to my parents telling all sorts of things like your brainwashing me and you control everything I do and your just using me."

_Wow I have to give that girl some credit she was pretty close I didn't even think she was smart enough to add numbers_

"And what did your parents say?"

"They said I can't see you anymore" her eyes getting a tad watery.

_She's actually gonna cry over this when there is such an easy solution, on another note she really does seem to be getting attached to me I think now's the perfect time to drop the L-bomb_

He mentally smirked before saying "Are you going to listen to them?"

"I-I don't want to Eli but i-"

"So then don't"

"You want me to go behind their backs?"

"Clare" Eli said cupping her cheek "Do you wanna be with me?"

"Yes"

"So than who gives a fuck what your parents say. There not there for you their tearing your life apart why should they get a say in who you wanna be with or anything you wanna do. Besides I need you Clare I-I love you."

Clare gasp lightly and a smile made its way onto her face as she hugged him "I love you too Eli."

Eli smiled a sick twisted smile as he embraced her.

_She's mine it's only a matter of time now_

When she pulled back he grabbed her waist her waist and pushed her up against the lockers before kissing her deeply.

As he slid his tongue in her mouth his hands went up and down her sides and he slipped a hand under her shirt testing the waters a bit.

RING!

Clare broke the kiss and Eli's lips went to her neck sucking hard.

"Eli we have to go to class"

"Fuck Class "He said as his lips reconnected with hers as the halls became deserted.

He hoisted her up a little bit and pressed himself into her. He heard her gasp and she grasp his shoulders tightly. "Eli" she whispered against his lips.

"Shhh its ok Clare" Eli said as his fingers drew small circles around her belly button. The cold metal of his rings making goose bumps appear on her skin.

He was a little surprised when Clare let out a breathy little moan. He started to move his hand a little higher and was so close to his goal when all of a sudden they heard a loud "Ahem"

He mentally scowled and he and Clare pulled apart to see a sneering Alli walking by.

"Tsk tsk Clare I thought you were supposed to dump his sorry ass."

Eli smirked "Trust me sweetie my ass is not sorry"

"Fuck you Eli"

"No thanks sloppy thirds and fourths aren't my style"

"Asshole, Gee Clare I wonder what your parents are gonna say." She said as she walked away.

Clare looked down biting her lip and frowning than looked back up at Eli.

"What about Alli?"

Eli smirked "Don't worry that little bitch will get what's coming to her"

Just like Fitz she did. When Alli got home that day someone had mysteriously sent her school file home exposing everything she'd ever gotten in trouble for at degrassi to her parents. Naturally her parents were extremely angry and sent Alli to an all girl's boarding school 300 miles away.

Eli laid on his bed a big smirk on his face. Today was an amayzingly productive day for him. He told Clare he loved her and the sweet little virgin bought it. And of course he got rid of that nasty nosy annoying little bitch.

Seriously how dare she try to get the parents involved and try to take Saint Clare away from him? Not like it would happen anyway but still.

His thoughts drifted back to Clare. He had to admit that she was sexy and beautiful and soft. She always smelled good like vanilla and her lips were plump and rosy. He loved kissing her the little sounds she made. The way she bit her lip and the cute little expression she would get when scrunched her eyes brows as she was trying to figure something out. The way how she just had a naturally sweet essence around her.

Eli bolted upright and ran his hands through his hair "What the fuck am I thinking. That is so wrong I don't have any kind of feelings for this girl do i?.. NO! Stay focused on the plan Eli that's it no more getting sidetracked" He said to himself.

"Focus next step: Virginity"

Eli bit Clare neck hard and she arched her back into him.

"Eli" She lightly moaned

He smirked and ran his hands under her shirt running his nails along her flat stomach and sides as he kissed her roughly.

Eli and Clare were in his room on his bed on a Tuesday afternoon. They were originally supposed to do homework but of course Eli had other intentions.

As soon as they got to Eli's room he threw his and Clare's bags on his floor and kissed her pushing her on the bed and getting on top of her.

Eli lifted up Clare shirt and kissed around her belly button. Clare fisted her hands in Eli's hair.

He then attacked her neck making sure to leave a few marks as Clare ran her nails down his back and sides earning a growl.

He sat up on his knees and his hands guided along her thighs he gripped them and pulled her to him. He lent down over her and his lips went to her ear lobe.

"Do you know how much I want you Clare?" He whispered making her shudder.

He pressed himself into her and she gasp and he kissed her hard invading her mouth and biting her bottom lip as one of his hands started to ghost along her inner thighs.

**A/N: Ok everyone so first off I wanna apologize for that suckish steamy scene. I have it written down a little differently and there's more to the scene which you'll read next chapter but it will be modified a bit like this one cause of my rating.**

**It's currently T so I have to watch what I write if I went in all the details I have written down this scene would be an M I'm pretty sure and since I don't know the ages of the people reading this I have to be careful.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so first off I wanna apologize for not updating sooner I've been sick and just been feeling blah but I think I owe you guys a chapter and you guys have waited long enough.**

**Next thank you to everyone who liked the steamy scene I tired the best I could with a T rating lol so I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Lastly in this chapter in this chapter you'll notice Eli becoming angrier easier and being a tad meaner but that's because he's becoming conflicted with himself between staying on task and dealing with his feelings. So anyways enjoy chapter 6…**

His hand continued up her thigh and under her skirt feeling her soft skin as he got closer and closer to his prize.

He was almost there when just like all the other times she stopped him. Clare broke the kiss and said "Eli slowdown"

"Please Clare come on" He said trying to move his hand again but she grabbed it and removed it from her thigh.

"I'm sorry Eli we can't"

Eli sighed frustratedly pulling away from her and siting up on his knees. "Why not huh?"

"You know why Eli" She said pulling her shirt back down as her purity ring gleamed in the light taunting him.

Eli got off the bed and faced away from her. He grabbed his hair and mumbled under his breath "So fucking close every time."

"Eli please understand" Clare said getting off the bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath before he turned to face her.

"Understand what Clare? That my girlfriend would rather keep some meaningless promise to her parents who don't give a fuck about it or her anymore instead of being with her boyfriend who loves and cares about her and just wants to pleasure her. Well I'm sorry Clare I don't understand that."

"Eli it's not a meaningless promise and I'm not keeping for my parents anymore I'm keeping it for god. He's there for me even if my parents aren't."

_Oh fuck here we go again with the religious crap_

"And I'm not"

"Of course I know your there for me Eli. I know you love and care about me but regardless of that I'm just not ready to go all the way yet. Your my first really serious boyfriend and I'm nervous is all."

"Am I ever gonna get to be with you? Or are you gonna remain little virgin saint Clare forever?"

A look of hurt came across Clare's features.

"I can't believe you said that Eli you know I took a vow of abstinence and you know I have faith and beliefs. Maybe Alli was right." She mumbled as she lent down and picked up her bag.

Eli's eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist roughly causing Clare to gasp and drop her bag.

"What?"

"Ow! Eli let me go"

"I told you to say away from that whore!"

"Eli let me go now!"

"No"

"Eli"

"Clare"

"I wanna know when you talked to Alli and what she said."

"No!"

Eli grabbed both her shoulders and shook her a tad hard "Now!"

A tear came down Clare's face as she spoke "2 weeks ago by email. She said that all you wanted from me was sex that you don't even really care about me or love me."

"And do you think that?"

"I didn't until tonight"

_Fuckkk_

"Clare baby I'm sorry" he said as he ran his hands down her arm and kissed her wrist gently.

He then cupped her cheek as spoke

"It's just I'm frustrated is all. I wanna show you how much I love you physically.

Clare locked eyes with him "I know Eli but that still was not ok you really grabbed me hard if you do something like that again I won't be so forgiving , verbal fighting is one thing but putting your hands on someone is entirely something different and I don't like that." She said rubbing her wrist and her shoulders."

"And as for the other thing I know you want to Eli but promise or no promise I'm still not ready please understand that."

Eli grasped Clare's waist and kissed her lips gently "I do and I am so sorry Clare please stay we can just lay down and talk no funny business I promise."

Clare gave him a small smile "sounds good"

About 2 hours later they were back on Eli's bed. Eli resting against the headboard as Clare slept peacefully next to him.

He studied her as she slept absent mindedly twisted and played with her purity ring on her finger as he thought.

He didn't mean to get so rough with her today it's just that he's really been trying to keep focused on the task and get rid of these stupid feelings he's been having for the beautiful girl sleeping next to him.

Deep down there's a part of him that doesn't wanna hurt her but just wants to be around her. Around her sweet smile, adorable laugh, and just overall good personality and that's why he's been so mean and aggressive with her lately.

If he's mean then the gentle, sweet, tender feelings he's been having towards her will go away right? He hoped so. That's why he was pushing her so much lately to. The sooner he makes her unpure the sooner he can get these thoughts and feelings out of him.

And one of the most important reasons was because if he didn't do it soon than he didn't know if he could do it at all anymore.

He sighed and looked over at Clare as she made a little noise in her sleep and cuddled up closer to him.

He continued to watch her sleep as he thought.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

**A/N: Alright so there you have it =) I hope it was worth the wait. Next update should be within the next day or 2.**

**Till than spoilers for next Chapter: Clare has a breakdown and Eli has an opportunity but will he take it? **

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Alright so from the reviews I take it that chapter made up for not updating in a few days I'm glad =) **

**Now to LovinMunro95: Don't worry Clare will get her nerve back in the next chapter and will really tell it to Eli.**

**So here's, Chapter 7 Enjoy**

It had been almost 2 weeks since Eli had tried to get Clare into bed with him and for the past week they'd been fighting frequently.

Eli would sometimes just pick something random or stupid to fight about and it would start out small but of course with Eli's temper it would escalate and Clare would end up in tears.

He told himself it was better to watch her in tears than to see her beautiful face smiling and laughing at something sarcastic and witty he'd said.

With her in tears at least he wouldn't feel that weird feeling in his stomach whenever she smiled at him or touched him in a loving way.

What was that called? He thought someone told him it was butterflies or something.

Every night he'd lie awake and contemplate what was right, what he should and what was wrong, what he was planning on doing.

Then Clare would come into his mind and all he thought about was what she was doing at that very moment.

It was a Thursday and Eli hadn't seen Clare all morning and she wasn't in English. He texted her and tried calling after he got out but she never responded. He was a little worried but that small voice which was huge when he first started this whole thing in the back of his head to him to screw it and just go about his day.

He didn't end up seeing her until lunch and by that time he had a huge headache from conflicting with himself so much so he wasn't exactly feeling like the nicest person right now and of course when she walked into the cafeteria she had to be crying.

She was red eyed and sniffling. He sighed and got up from his table and grabbed her hand as he led her out of the cafeteria.

He led them outside of degrassi and to the picnic tables. He found an empty one and lent against the end of it as Clare stood in front of him. He crossed his arms as he eyed her; she was looking down as tears escaped her eyes.

"What's wrong now Clare?"

"Nothing Eli it's nothing"

"Well obviously it's something if it's making you cry and I'm not the reason this time so just spill it."

"No Eli look you wouldn't understand ok"

"Understand what Clare that you don't even trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

"It's not that it's just…"

She was stalling he hated that. He sighed and rubbed his temples counting to 10 trying not to lose his temper but he couldn't help it he did.

He interrupted Clare's rambling and stalling and spoke.

"Listen Clare I have a massive headache and as much as I would love to fight with you over stupid shit today I'm really not in the mood SO just fucking spit it out already!

Clare flinched looking up at Eli and then yelling back "My parents are divorcing and selling our house! Are you happy now?"

She began to cry again as she walked to the other side of the picnic bench and sat down as she sobbed.

Eli frowned but the voice in the back of his head screamed she's vulnerable! Helpless! She has no more stability use this! He pushed the voice away and headed over to Clare.

He knelt down in front of her and began rubbing her back "Clare I'm so sorry about your parents, about yelling at you and fighting with you so much lately."

Clare looked up at him tears in her eyes. She pulled him on the bench next to her and threw her arms around him.

"Eli everything's falling apart, I'm losing everything I love"

Eli felt really bad as much as he tried to fight it he couldn't Clare didn't deserve this she was such a nice sweet person. She didn't deserve so much hurt. At that thought he felt a pang of guilt hit him but he ignored it or tried to anyway.

He pulled back from her and stroked her cheek as he said "Not me" and then he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Clare gave him a small smile "I love you Eli you're the only one who's always there for me all the time, you're the only thing I have left your everything to me now."

Eli smiled as the guilt consumed him.

_Why is she doing this to me? She shouldn't even care about me fuck!_

"I love you too Clare" he then tilted Clare's chin up and gently brushed his lips against hers.

After lunch Eli walked Clare to class gave her a quick kiss. Just as he was about to leave Clare stopped him.

"Eli?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna come over tonight? My parents are going to go see the divorce lawyer and I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure is 6 ok?"

"Perfect" She smiled as she gave him another quick kiss and headed into her class.

Later on Eli had just finished getting ready. He was supposed to head to Clare's in a few minutes but was having an internal battle with his head and his heart.

Tonight was the night. He knew it by the way Clare had invited him over and the way she had looked at him the rest of the day.

The problem was though he honestly didn't know if he could go through with it anymore. His head screamed that she was just another girl who meant nothing and needed to be taught a lesson for such innocence but his heart screamed that she was a smart , beautiful , sweet , gentle girl who gave him a chance and stuck with him and loved him even after all he put her through.

And deep down he knew he had grown to love her too.

He walked to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt weak for having feelings for her this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He ran his hands through his hair.

_I can do this! Focus Eli_

He took one last look in the mirror and headed towards Clare's.

He parked morty in Clare's driveway and then knocked on her front door.

About 30 seconds later the door swung open revealing Clare.

"Hey" she said as she let him in

"Hey back" he said as he shut the door behind him and kissed her lips gently.

"So are you feeling better?" he asked as they went up to Clare's room.

"I am now that you here" she smiled at him as they sat on her bed.

They talked for about 45 minutes when Eli started to kiss Clare's neck "I'm sorry Clare I wish there was something I could do."

Clare sighed and locked eyes with him. She seemed to be debating something in her head because she didn't say anything for about a minute but then she finally whispered "maybe you can"

"What?"

She leant into his chest "I wanna forget Eli just forget about everything that's not you and me. Can you help me forget?" She whispered playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure Clare?"

She nodded "I want you Eli… all of you"

The voice in his head yelled this is it! She's yours take her!

_I can do this_

Eli nodded and lent down and captured Clare's lips gently at first but then more passionately.

He maneuvered them so that Clare fell on her back and Eli got on top of her. He kissed down her jawline and neck and ran his hands all over her body.

Clare moaned and her breathing became heavy as she ran her hands up and down his back and across her neck. He lifted up her shirt and planted open mouthed kisses around her stomach as his hands roamed and gripped her thighs and Clare arched her back in to him.

He kissed his way back up to her neck and then looked into her eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Eli" She said and then lent up to kiss him.

_I can't do this!_

Eli pulled back and sat up "I can't do this I'm sorry Clare"

"Eli its ok I want you to" Clare said with a confused look on her face.

"That's not it" he said running his hands hair. His head was screaming at him but he ignored it and listened to his heart for once.

_No more lies time to come clean_

"Than what is it?" she asked

"There's something I need to tell you"

**A/N: So Eli's gonna come clean what will happen next? =O and once again I apologize for the sucky attempted steamy scene above but T rating lol so anyways what did you guys think? Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Alright everyone so just a little heads up this is not going to be a happy or steamy chapter. More like Sad, Angry and Emotional but it was time for one of these. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **

**So without further ado Chapter 8**

"What is it?" Clare said leaning up and stroking his cheek.

He frowned and pushed her hand away "Don't Clare"

"What's going on Eli?"

He sighed and got of the bed turning his back on her. "I lied to you" he whispered

"About?" Clare said getting off her bed and grabbing his shoulder turning him so he faced her.

"Everything" He said gesturing between them.

Clare looked at him confused "Eli I don't understand"

He ran his hands through his hair and then spoke.

"When I first met you I had very different intentions than what you thought. You thought I was this sweet, nice, witty, sarcastic person but that's exactly what I wanted you to think."

"What were you real intentions then?" Clare questioned

He took a deep breath

"I wanted to break you, make you unpure and make you hurt because I thought you deserved it for being too innocent, too pure, too wholesome you were the perfect prey. People like you needed to be taught a lesson so that's what I sat out to do."

"I charmed my way in and then flirted with you did everything I was supposed to the first week. After that I thought I could step it up and so I got you to tell me some personal things like your parents. I lied and acted like I cared and said you could talk to me so you'd end up trusting me and you did"

"When I started messing with Fitz I noticed you were worried so I kept it up on purpose to make that worry eventually turn into feelings of some kind. Sure enough you started to feel something for me but then Fitz threatened to get in the way of my plan so I had to get rid of him which I did."

"After that your feelings for me were obvious so I purposely got Romeo and Juliet as our project so we could kiss and I could execute the next step. Then I played hot and cold with you just to confuse you and make you feel insecure which also worked so than I finally asked you out."

"Once we started dating I had to make sure that your friends wouldn't interrupt my progress or do anything to get in my way so I had to get rid of them."

"After I'd told you I loved you I was sure I would be able to succeed in a short amount of time. I had everything planned perfectly. But then somewhere along the way I started to feel things for you, things I didn't like at all."

"Every time I told you I loved you I started really meaning it, every time I kissed you or touched or held you it felt real. It freaked me out I knew I couldn't feel this way I had to stick to the plan so I tried being mean and hostile towards you but every time I did it only made me feel worse."

"The guilt consumed me and I found myself caring for you more and more. I tried to tell myself that you meant nothing to me that you were just another girl another conquest and tried to focus on what I was supposed to do."

"Then you told me about your parents divorce. My head screamed at me that it was the perfect opportunity that you would be an emotional wreck and that you'd wanna make a stupid mistake and you did when you invited me over here."

"So tonight I left my house with one intention but when you threw yourself at me and I looked into your eyes as you told me you loved me I realized I couldn't do it anymore. Because… I really do love you"

Clare looked at him speechless and shocked; she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Than all of sudden Eli felt Clare's hand connect with his cheek hard.

He hissed in pain as his rubbed his cheek and looked back up locking eyes with Clare as the tears begun to come down her cheeks.

Theses weren't tears of sadness though; they were tears full of anger and rage.

"How could you! You sick bastered! You were just gonna play with my emotions and feelings until you got what you wanted weren't you! Clare screamed pushing him hard

"I was SO stupid too I fell right into your little trap and was gonna give you exactly what you wanted! The most precious thing I have left."

"I gave up everything for you! Lost all my friends betrayed Alli when I should believe her, lied to my parents went against everything that my head was telling me because you brainwashed and manipulated me you piece of shit!"

"It was ALL lies EVERYTHING and I fell for it when really all I was to you was a conquest another innocent virgin for you to use and hurt.

"Clare" Eli said finally speaking "It started out that way I'll admit it but it's not like that now if I could take it all back I would please I love you."

Eli tried reaching for her hand but she jerked it away fast like hot water had burned her.

"Don't touch me don't ever touch me again you sick asshole! You don't love me you never did it was all part of your little plan. Your responsible for putting Fitz in that coma and getting Alli sent away too aren't you?"

Eli looked down and nodded "Yeah"

Clare covered her mouth "Oh my god who are you!"

"Clare please listen-"

"No just get out I hate you!" Clare said wiping her eyes

"Clare I –"

"Just get out! I never wanna see you again!"

Eli walked up to her tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clare questioned as he tried to grab her waist.

"Stop!" Eli didn't listen though "Stop it! She said again as she started to struggle with him.

"She yelled one final time "Don't fucking touch me Eli NO!" and her hand connected with Eli face once more this time harder than the first time.

Eli froze and locked eyes with Clare as she breathed heavily.

"Just leave, Leave!"

Eli let her go hurt and sadness on his face as he opened her door and left her room.

Once she heard the front door close Clare broke down and fell on her knees as she sobbed and clutched her chest.

Once Eli he got home and made it into his room he exploded.

He ripped things off the walls, threw things of his shelves and dresser, broke a few lamps and finally punched his wall as hard as he could.

The end result being he knows had a newly formed hole in his wall and a broken hand.

He laid on his bed staring at the celling as the tears continued down his cheeks. His hand was throbbing but that was nothing compared to the excruciating ache he felt in his chest.

He'd heard people talk about this feeling before but the way he chose to live his life he never thought he would experience it.

He guessed there was a first time for everything huh and this was the first time that Elijah Goldsworthy had ever experienced the feeling of a broken heart.

**A/N: So Clare now knows everything, Eli has a broken heart, what will happen next? =O Ok I have to say I've had a little writers block about the next chapter because I'm writing this story differently than I had it written down.**

**Last night though as I was typing this up I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I know what's gonna come next! Lol anyways next chapter should be up sometime this weekend.**

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner guys =( I have 3 new college classes that I just started and I haven't had time for anything but that. I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope this severely delayed chapter makes up for it. **

**On a happier note who else can't freakin wait for Friday! When I saw the sneak peak pics I freaked I was like YES! Eclare! And I have to say Eli looks hella sexy in a Degrassi Drama shirt ;) Haha lol anyways enough rambling here is Chapter 9 Enjoy!**

It had been 3 months. 3 months since Clare had found out what Eli was planning on doing.

3 months since the fight and 3 months since she had last seen him.

Summer had come and went and Clare had spent much needed girl time with her bff Alli.

Clare had told her everything that happened, how she was right and how Clare never should have dropped her like that for a guy.

Alli forgave her and their friendship went back to normal. She and Alli had a blast and Clare completely forgot about anything that caused her hurt or sadness.

That was until now. School was starting back up at Degrassi tomorrow and even though she thought it was no big deal Clare still couldn't help but feel nervous and beside herself Alli was the only one who knew why.

Yes she was still SO incredibly angry with Eli and yes she was still really hurt by what he had tried to do but deep down she still couldn't help that she still thought about him , missed him even as wrong as that sounds.

She knew that he couldn't have faked EVERYTHING. What was between them felt so real at least to her? The way he'd hug her or kiss her or tell her everything was gonna be ok because he'd be there for her. He made her feel comfortable , secure.

Even though he was the reason she lost her friends and got Alli sent away he was still there for her when she went through the hardest time in her life. Her parents divorce even if it was all lies he was there and in some way she was thankful to him for that.

Speaking of her parents their divorce was finalized at the beginning of the month and she was now living with her mom.

They also ended up keeping their house after much arguing with Clare.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Alli asked Clare as they were talking on the phone.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be its just school?"

"Clare…"

Clare sighed "I'll be fine Alli"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Eli is just some user jerk he doesn't even exist to me anymore."

Alli knew her best friend wasn't being totally truthful. After they made up she came over one day and Found Clare crying. When she asked her what was wrong Clare wouldn't tell her. Finally after 20 minutes of prying she finally got it out of her.

Clare missed Eli as sick and twisted as it was she loved him and she was hurting. Clare didn't want Alli to know because she felt like she was betraying her after what Eli did.

Alli just hugged her and said it would all be alright as Clare let the tears fall.

That was about a month ago and all though since then Clare's seemed ok Alli knew she still wasn't over him. Alli personally wanted to skin him alive but she wouldn't for her friend's sake.

"Alright… I'm still really sorry I didn't wanna be right about him you were so happy Clare."

"Yeah well that's all in the past now"

"You know if things don't work out for you there you could always come to boarding school with me. No stupid guys allowed."

Clare smiled "I know but I'll be ok thanks though."

Alli laughed "Alright suit yourself but anyway I gotta go but call me tomorrow."

"Ok night Alli"

Clare hung up and put her phone on her nightstand. She got under her covers and stared up at her celling until she drifted off.

The next morning as Clare walked up to the familiar school she hadn't seen all summer she smiled.

Kids were embracing one another and talking animatedly about their summers she had to admit she missed Degrassi.

She headed up the front steps and to her locker. Once she put her bag and sweater inside she reached for her schedule.

"Oh goody science first this semester"

She sighed and grabbed her science book. She shut her locker and gasp as she came face to face with emerald green eyes.

They locked eyes for a brief second before Clare looked away.

Eli didn't say anything though he just opened his locker and went about his business as she walked away from him and down the hall.

Clare felt her heart rate come back to normal once she was away from him. How could she have forgotten that his locker was right next to hers! She just figured she must have mentally blocked it out.

Meanwhile as Eli watched her walk away he frowned. He didn't think it would hurt this much to see her again. He had tried to get over her but he knew it was impossible. She made him have real feelings again. He loved her and she was the first girl to ever break his heart she changed him.

"Hey dude" a voice said breaking him out of his thoughts.

Eli turned around and greeted his best friend Adam. He honestly thought he'd never be buddy buddy with someone like he was with Adam but they'd met over summer and bonded over comics and dead hand of course.

Eli even trusted him enough to tell him about the situation with Clare because he really needed someone to talk to but he didn't use her name or tell him that she went here.

"Hey Machismo so what do you think of this hell hole so far?"

Adam shrugged and grinned "The girls are pretty hot"

Eli Chuckled "So what do you have first?"

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule "Science with Mr. Bentencamp"

"That's an easy class you'll be fine"

RING!

The bell rang as Eli shut his locker "Well off to Purino oh joy "Eli rolled his eyes

Adam Chuckled "See you at lunch then"

Eli nodded as he and Adam parted ways.

Adam walked down the hall and to his class. When he got there he noticed all the seats were already full. The only one open was next to a girl with short curly hair and bright blue eyes.

He walked up to her table and asked "Hey do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled "Sure go ahead"

He sat down next to her and introduced himself "I'm Adam"

"Clare" she said shaking his hand

"Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" He Chuckled

She giggled "No it's just I've never seen you before."

"Oh well yeah I'm new it's my first day."

Clare nodded "Has anyone offered to show you around?"

"Well actually my best friend goes here so he already gave me the tour and 411 about this place."

"Oh that's nice… I miss having my best friend here. She goes to boarding school so I only get to see her during summer and on holidays sometimes."

"Ouch that's harsh what did she do to get sent there?"

"Well… let's just say her parents saw some… a lot of things that they weren't supposed to see in her school file."

"Ah I see"

"Yeah"

"So who do you eat lunch and hang with now?"

Clare frowned looking down slightly "Well I'm mostly on my own"

Adam felt bad for this girl. No one should be alone especially in high school. He thought for a minute before speaking. What if he invited her to sit with him and Eli at lunch? He was sure Eli wouldn't mind.

"Hey Clare I know we just met but do you wanna sit with me and my friend at lunch?"

"That's really nice Adam but I don't wanna impose on you guys."

"Your not we would love to have you." He said smiling

"And your sure your friend won't mind?"

"No of course not"

"Well ok sure than I would love to" She said giving him a small smile back.

**A/N: Alright everyone I am so sorry if that sucked =/ next chapter will be better.**

**Next chapter: Clare meets Adams best friend and is shocked when she meets green eyes… again.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Update on the day of new degrassi? I think so! =D. I'm so excited yay! Lol**

**LovinMunro95: Same here! I have seriously unhealthy obsession with that beautiful guy =) but how can we not? **

**Alrighty so without further ado here's chapter 10 enjoy! =)**

After science Adam told Clare that he would meet her at the front doors of the café.

She smiled and said goodbye as they parted ways and went to homeroom.

Once that was over Adam headed to his locker to switch books for math. Once he grabbed the right book and shut his locker he saw Eli coming his way.

"Hey Man"

Eli nodded his head at him "So how was class?" he asked Adam as they started walking together.

"Lame" Eli Chuckled

"But I did meet a girl"

"Really? Do tell"

"She's my partner and she's really nice, pretty too"

"That's good"

"Yeah…" Adam paused "So listen she doesn't really have anyone to hang with so I invited her to sit with us at lunch is that cool with you?"

Eli shrugged "Sure dude"

"So details what's she look like? What's her name? Maybe I know her"

"Well her name is C-"Adam began but was cut off

"Ah Mr. Goldsworthy" Principal Simpson said blocking their way.

Eli rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile.

"Principal Simpson so good to see you what can I do for you on this fine day"

"Cut the sarcasm Elijah" Simpson warned

"It's Eli"

"Well Eli as I was on my way back to my office I got stopped by Mr. Purino."

"And..? your point is?

"He told me something rather interesting"

"Really? Well do tell sir the suspense is killing me"

Simpson gave Eli another look and he just shrugged and smirked."

"He told me that in class this morning that he caught you on your phone. When he asked you to put it away you told him to mind his own business and go do something useful like teach. Than when he attempted to discipline you you said he wouldn't be so uptight if he got laid once in a while."

Eli's smirk grew wider and he looked over at Adam who laughed before looking back at Simpson.

"Hmm why yes I do recall saying that. It's true though sir he's a real tightas- "

"That's enough Mr. Goldsworthy" Simpson crossing his arms.

"Mr. Torres don't laugh at him it only encourages him to do it more"

Adam stopped grinning and nodded "Yes Sir"

"Now Eli lets go to my office and have a nice chat about all of this shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope" Simpson said pushing him along.

When he wasn't looking Eli turned back quickly and looked at Adam and mouthed "He really needs to get laid too" and smirked.

Adam laughed again and shook his head heading for class before he was late.

After math and history was over Adam headed towards the café to wait for Clare.

While he was waiting he got a text from Eli

_Simpson is an asshole! Gonna be like 10 mins late_

_Eli_

He texted Eli back and just as he shut his phone he saw Clare coming his way.

He smiled as she approached him "Hey"

"Hey" She said returning the smile.

"So my friends gonna be a little late he got in trouble with Simpson" Adam told her as they got in the lunch line."

"That's alright what did he do?"

"Well let's just say he has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut it sometimes" Adam laugh and Clare giggled.

"Ah I see"

One they paid for their food they found a table towards the back of the café and sat down.

After about 15 minutes Clare excused herself to go use the washroom.

About 2 minutes after she left Eli walked into the café and found Adam.

"I swear Simpson is the biggest Shithead of a principle I have ever met." He said plopping down in a seat across from Adam.

"What happened?" Adam asked grinning

"Nothing All I did was give him my opinion well he was lecturing me."

Eli said innocently "Than he took it up the ass and called my mom and lectured us for 2 hours."

"Haha Eli you and your big mouth"

"Whatever screw him?"

"What did your mom say?"

"Nothing you know her. She agrees with me actually." Eli said laughing

"So where's this girl friend of yours?"

"She's in the washroom"

"So what's her name you never told me cause butt fuck Simpson interrupted us."

"Well her name is clar-"

"Sorry I took so long a voice interrupted them"

Eli knew that voice anywhere.

_No fucking way_

He looked behind him and saw the girls smile vanish before him and become replaced with the same look of shock he had on his face.

"Clare, Eli" They both said at the same time.

_Oh fuck_

They both looked at each other for a minute unable to say anything until finally Clare broke the silence.

"Your Adams best friend? I didn't know asshole users had best friends especially one as nice as Adam." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Eli stood up and faced her

"And your this sweet nice girl that Adam met? I didn't know unforgiving bitches could be so fake." He sneered at her.

Clare gasp her face growing colder than before. She really wanted to raise her hand and slap the shit out of him but she didn't wanna make scene in front of the whole school.

"Fuck you Eli! you're the one who-"

"Stop!" Adam said standing up as well and looking very confused.

"What's going on here? You 2 know each other?"

"Yeah we do" Eli said staring coldly at the girl in front of him.

"How?"

"Clare broke her gaze away from Eli and turned to Adam a small sad smile on her face.

"That doesn't matter. Listen thank you for inviting me Adam it was really sweet of you but I really should go."

"No Clare don't" Adam tried to stop her.

"Its fine really I'll see you in class"

She then turned and headed out of the café. Once she was gone Eli sighed and plopped back down in his seat running his hands through his hair and muttering a fuck.

"Dude what the fuck was that all about?" Adam said sitting back down as well.

Eli looked at Adam

"You remember over the summer I told you about a girl that I met here last semester and…" Eli paused taking a deep breath before continuing "That I had certain intentions and plans for and almost succeeded but in the end I couldn't go through with it?"

Adam nodded and thought about it for a second before a light bulb went on in his head.

"Wait a minute that girl was Clare?"

Eli nodded

**A/N: Alright guys sorry I had to leave it like that but I wanted to get it up quickly. So what did you think?**

**A little spoiler for next chapter: Eli and Clare try to stay away from each other but fate keeps bringing them together or rather Mrs. Dawes =) One day they lose their tempers and things get a little steamy ;)**

**Preview:**

"Leave it the fuck alone Clare" Eli said walking out of the dot and around to the Alley.

"No how could you do that to me? And feel no remorse at all" She said following him

"Leave me alone!"

"No! I hate you, you asshole!"

"Yeah? Well I hate you too you bitch!"

Clare gasp and then all that all that was heard after that was a slap a growl and the sound of a body slamming up against the wall…

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry guys =( it's been way to long since I last updated. I feel so bad I hope you guys can forgive me? =/ and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. **

**So without further ado here's the severely delayed 11th chapter of Sociopath…**

"Whoa dude I'm sorry"

"It's alright Adam you didn't know. You wanna know something?'

"Hmm"

"I – I still love her man. I just wanna be with her" Eli said a small frown on his face.

"But weren't you guys just at each other's throats? I mean you called her a fake bitch."

"I didn't mean it Adam" Eli shook his head "I only said that because she called me an asshole and a user she made me mad… She really hates me and I don't blame her."

"Maybe she'll come around "

"No she won't which is why I can't keep doing this to myself"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Avoid her as much as I can problem solved" Eli said taking one of Adams fries.

Clare came out of the bathroom stall wiping her eyes. How dare him she wasn't fake and she certainly wasn't a bitch.

She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "How can I love such a mean person" She said quietly.

She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall running her hand across the lockers before sliding down against them.

She buried her face in her knees and sighed. Alli was right she wasn't ok. The thought of leaving Degrassi crossed her mind and as much as she wanted to the other half of her told her that she loved this school and that she shouldn't leave.

"Be brave Clare there's a simple solution to this problem just avoid him at all costs" She told herself.

What the two teenagers forgot about was to never underestimate the power of Mrs. Dawes.

"Alright gentle people" Mrs. Dawes began 'Welcome back to another exciting year of English. Now I don't really need to go over all the polices and what's to be expected of you all in my class because most of you already know what is like. Something similar that we had last year that we will have again this year will be writing partners." Mrs. Dawes said as she picked up a clipboard off her desk. 'When I call your names if your not near your partner please go sit by them."

Mrs. Dawes began calling name as Eli sat in his seat coloring his nails. When Mrs. Dawes said there were gonna be partners again this year he grew slightly nervous. But she wouldn't make him and Clare partners again right? She had to have seen the tension between them everyone else seemed to and plus they were on total opposite sides of the room.

Eli turned his head slightly and glanced over at Clare. She was doodling on her note book her mind elsewhere until she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and locked eyes with him for a brief second until he quickly looked away and back at his nails.

Yeah Mrs. Dawes wouldn't be that stupid- "Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards"

Eli's eyes widened and he heard Clare gasp on the other side of the room.

"What?" they both shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Dawes asked looking at them slightly confused.

Yes" Clare spoke up "Mrs. Dawes can you please give us different partners?"

"Why dear? You guys were my best partnership last year."

Clare remained Silent and Eli grew frustrated.

_Why does she have to be so fucking nosey its none of her business!_

"It's none of your business why can you just assign us to different people!" Eli snapped and Mrs. Dawes narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Goldsworthy watches your tone" she said in a warning voice.

Eli rolled his eyes and looked down at his desk.

Mrs. Dawes than looked over Clare "I'm sorry miss Edwards the partnership stays now please go sit with Mr. Goldsworthy.

Clare sighed and grabbed her things to move behind him as Eli mumbled profanities at Mrs. Dawes.

"This is gonna be a long year" Clare mumbled

_You got that right_ he thought

The first few weeks of the semester were surprisingly pleasant to Clare's surprise. Mrs. Dawes had assigned easy assignments and the only time her and Eli saw each other or spoke was when they were editing each other's papers.

Other than that her and Adam had become good friends and hung out when Eli wasn't around to avoid conflict.

2 months later Clare finally thought things were gonna be ok and she could finally get over Eli and the past. That was until Mrs. Dawes decided to assign a big project that required you and your partner to spend at least 2 weeks together after school.

As soon as the bell signaled the end of class Clare simply stood up and told him "Dot after school"

Eli just nodded and grabbed his things leaving the room.

At the dot Eli shook his leg furiously and bit his lip as he waited for Clare. Was Mrs. Dawes trying to make him suffer? He hated her! Making him partners with Clare was bad enough but then the bitch had to go and make them spend time together after school.

The dot door chimed signaling someone was here. He heard footsteps approach him but didn't turn around. He knew it was her and he was right when he saw her sit down across from him.

She didn't speak as she unpacked her things and Eli didn't either he just watched her from underneath his eyelashes as he concentrated on his notebook.

Only when she cleared her throat awkwardly did he look up at her. "So what did you think of the book?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I thought it was a load of bullshit" he said simply leaning back in his chair making it rock.

Clare scoffed "How can you say that it was a sweet, romantic, story with a happy ending"

"Exactly a load of bullshit it was unrealistic no one gets a happy ending like that anymore" He said seriously

Clare scrunched her brows for a sec before nodding slightly "I guess your… right" she said locking eyes with him.

They discussed the book for about 30 minutes and wrote for about 2 hours in silence.

After Eli finished his last sentence he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair stretching as he watched Clare chew on her pen while she thought.

He smiled to himself and stretched farther back but didn't realize he was rocking his chair. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards the chair making a loud crash as he fell to the floor.

The whole café went silent as everyone stared at Eli. He turned beat red and yelled "What The hell are you looking at? Mind your own business!

He then looked over and noticed Clare smiling slightly as she let out a giggle.

He smirked "You think this is funny?"

"Hysterical" She said as she held her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand for a moment then gently took it as she helped him up.

He brushed himself off and then muttered a thank you as he looked down at Clare.

"Your welcome" She said as she looked down. Eli had tried to step closer to her but she backed away quickly and looked at her watch.

"Wow I really have to go" she said leaning over the table and packing up her stuff "I'll meet you here tomorrow" and with that she left the dot leaving Eli to his thoughts and he had an idea.

Later that night after Clare had finished her shower and came back into her room she noticed she had a missed call on her phone.

She checked it and the name made her stomach do backflips

**1 missed call November 3 2010**

**7:33 pm**

**Eli**

She heisted for a few minutes before calling him back.

One week later

Clare smiled as she hung up the phone with Eli. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the celling. She and Eli had been talking every night ever since that night when he called. At first it was about the assignment but after the first 2 long conversations it was long forgotten When they talked he was sweet, funny, and when they saw each other to work on their project he was just as perfect.

She was really starting to feel things for him again. And then that's when it hit her like a freight train. What the hell was she thinking? What are you doing Clare? Her mind screamed at her.

This guy only wanted to manipulate and hurt you. He smashed you heart into a million tiny pieces and after only playing a week of Mr. nice guy your letting him back in so he can do it again.

Clare frowned what was the matter with her? How could she just let him back into life? She was so stupid she was listening to her feelings and heart when she should have been listening to her head.

That's it tomorrow she's gonna act the way she should have been all along. She thought about it until she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Clare completely ignored Eli at school and when they met up at the dot she still acted cold.

"What's wrong with you?" Eli asked

"Nothing" she replied

He closed his book and placed his pen on top of it.

"Stop lying Clare why are you being like this?"

"Like what Eli?" She snapped

"Cold!" he snapped right back.

Clare crossed her arms in front of her "I just realized something that's all"

"Well do tell" he said sarcastically

"I realized how stupid I was being by trusting you again, you just wanna manipulate me and finish what you started and here I was getting ready to give it to you on a silver platter, giving you a way back in because you tried to play with me again!"

Eli scoffed "Why you just fucking can let the past go already! I told you the truth that day I could have gone through with it but I didn't because I cared about you! It's not my fault you don't believe me.

"Yeah right you never cared! You're a cold heartless sick person who doesn't care about anything or anyone just about getting what you want."

Eli's eyes narrowed "Oh yeah well you were the stupid one who was just gonna give it up to this heartless sick person so fuck you Clare!" he said standing up and leaving the dot.

"Clare gasp as anger filled her "How dare you say that?"

"Leave it the fuck alone Clare" Eli says as he headed towards the alley behind the dot.

"How could you do something like that? And have no remorse or anything." She said following him

"Leave me alone!" he yelled at her

"No!" she screamed back as tears started to form in her eyes. "I hate you you asshole!"

Eli crossed his arms "Yeah? Well I hate you too you bitch!"

Clare gasp and then all that was heard was a slap, a growl and a body being slammed into the wall.

Clare winced slightly as her body connected with the wall behind her but then looked up and glared at Eli as he towered above her pinning her to the wall. His cheek was red and his green eyes had darkened. Both of them were breathing heavy and dark green eyes met dark blue ones.

"I fucking hate you so much!" Eli said in a low tone.

"I fucking hate you more!" Clare said back.

Eli growled and then grabbed Clare's hips tightly and lent down capturing her lips roughly.

He pushed her tighter against the wall making her gasp and he then took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth as her hands tangled in his hair and pulled hard.

Eli hissed and wrapped his hands around Clare's thighs and hoisted her up against the wall so her legs wrapped around his waist.

The kiss became more urgent and passionate as they both poured all of the emotions feelings they were having the past few months made his

Into it.

Eli broke the kiss started making his way down her jawline and to her neck where he sucked and licked.

Clare's skirt was ridding up a bit and Eli ran a hand up her smooth thigh and bit her neck hard as he pressed himself into her.

Clare made a noise and grabbed Eli's shoulders tightly as he lent his head back up and kissed her roughly setting her back on the ground.

Clare broke the kiss and they were breathe was uneven and rapid. Eli moved his hands to Clare's waist and he spoke.

"Clare" he whispered

She looked up at him

"I – I love you …. I love you so much"

Clare's eyes started to water slightly as she spoke "I… love you too Eli even though I shouldn't."

Eli leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him away "And that's why I can't do this with you"

"What?" He asked confused

"I love you Eli but we can't be"

"I know I've fucked up majorly with you Clare it was the stupidest thing I've ever done but please I've never needed anyone like I need you." He said trying to stroke her cheek.

Clare pulled away as a tear streamed down her face "I'm sorry Eli" and with that she ran down the alley leaving a hurt Eli to watch her.

**A/N: Phew well that was my longest chapter so far over 2,000 words =) I hope it was worth the wait and I apologize again for not updating sooner.**

**I can't really give any spoilers away this time without giving away the whole next chapter so you guys will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**As for this chapter tell me what you guys thought!**

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so I decided to add a twist to the story. So with that said I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Clare ran all the way home not stopping once.

When she got to her house she unlocked the door and ran inside. Luckily her mom wasn't home because she couldn't deal with her asking all sorts of questions as to why she looked this way.

Tears came down her face, her makeup was running and her chest was moving quickly as her heart ached. She went up to her room and took out her cell and she dialed the one person she knew she could talk to right now.

"Hello?"

"Alli"

"Clare what's wrong?" Alli asked knowing right away by her friends tone she was upset.

"Eli and I kissed and… he told me he still loves me."

"What? When? How?" Alli asked throwing questions at her left and right.

"Today at the dot we got into a fight and ended up in the alley behind it. We were yelling and he called me a bitch so I slapped him. He got angry and slammed me against the wall and told me he hated me and I said I hate you more and then all of a sudden he kissed me. When our lips touched I felt so many emotions running through me Alli I didn't want him to stop but he had to. I broke the kiss and told him I loved him too even though it's wrong. He tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away and said we can't be together and I ran."

Clare had been informing Alli of everything since she and Eli got partnered up.

"Oh Clare" Alli said hearing her friend sniffling "I'm so sorry I know your hurting. Do you want me to come over there and kill him for doing this to you?" Anger starting to fill her voice.

"No Alli" Clare wiped at her eyes.

"I just feel so torn. Part of me really wants to be with him… but the other part of me just can't let go of the past and I don't trust myself or him."

"Clare you know my opinion on him. I hate him with a passion but I also know what is like to keep loving someone who has hurt you remember Johnny?

Clare nodded "I just don't know Alli but I can't face him… not now anyways."

"So just give it some time don't rush back to school take a day off. And listen you know that offer still stands, if your feeling overwhelmed there all you have to do is call and you can come stay with me I'm serious Clare."

Clare smiled slightly so glad to have a friend like Alli.

"Thanks Alli , For always being there for me"

"No problem bff that's what I'm here for. Are you gonna be Alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said as she sat down on her bed.

"Ok call if you need anything"

"I will I'll talk to you later"

"Ok bye Clare"

"Bye Alli"

Clare hung up her cell phone and placed it on her night stand. She lay on her bed and curled up into a ball as she tried to let sleep overtake her.

Clare didn't go to school for almost 2 weeks she just couldn't go. She had several missed calls and texts from Adam and Eli but she completely ignored the whole world simply lying in her bed with headphones on.

By the end of the first week Helen was very worried and begged Clare to tell her what was wrong but Clare didn't budge. She just said she wasn't feeling well.

After the first 4 days of the second week Helen had finally had it and said that if Clare didn't go to school that she was gonna take her to the hospital

Clare hated hospitals so the next day she found herself face to face with the Degrassi building. She had gone late of course to avoid certain people so by the time she got there it was second period.

She took a deep breath and headed in to the school. She walked through the deserted hallways and to her locker. She twisted in the combo and put her back and sweater inside as she grabbed the textbook for Ms. Ohs Class.

Just as she shut her locker she felt someone grab her wrist and spin her around. She gasp as she was met with warm lips on hers and her book flying across the floor.

The body of the person pulled her closer and she pushed on the hard breaking the kiss and coming face to face with green eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Where have you been?" He asked in a low tone.

"None of your business" she said trying to pull away from him but he only gripped her wrist.

"Eli let go"

"Clare you can't avoid me forever lets just talk please"

"Let go!"

"No!'

Clare glared up at him and raised her left hand getting ready to slap the taste out of his mouth again but he caught it before it connected with his cheek.

He pushed her up against the lockers and their eyes locked. She sighed Eli I'm really not in the mood ok just leaving me alone I don't want you I just wanna be left alone."

"Clare why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What?"

When he didn't answer Clare tried to shove him "Just get off"

Eli growled and shoved her back against the lockers and slamming his fist by her head. The sound echoing loudly.

"Hey!" a voice called from down the hall making their heads turn.

"What's wrong with you man!" a boy with brownish hair and blue eyes said coming closer to them.

"You don't hit wom- prop master Clare?"

Clare's eyes widened and she smiled as Eli eyes jealously snapped between Clare and this pretty boy.

"Declan? Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Clare asked starting to go hug him but realizing Eli still had her writs possessively as he stared at her.

"Eli could you please let me go?"

"No we aren't finished talking"

"Man let her go can't you see she's scared" Declan said stepping closer to them.

Eli turned hateful eyes on Declan as he pushed Clare behind him but keeping a grip on her writs.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business pretty boy this, she doesn't concern you."

"Anything that has to do with Clare concerns me now let her go before I make you."

Eli smirked before spitting next to Declan's expensive shoes. "I'd like to see you try"

Clare watched with frightful eyes as Eli and Declan came nose to nose.

She prayed someone would come. She knew Declan could handle himself but she also knew what Eli was capable of. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She had to try to stop it.

"Eli please don't" She said getting closer to him. He turned to her and watched as she gently grabbed his hands and placed them in between hers and started to rub them soothingly.

"Please just let it go" Eli looked down at their hands and then back up at Clare. Her eyes were pleading. He sighed and turned to look at Declan again but was caught off guard when Declan's fist connected with his jaw.

He stumbled back into Clare causing her to fall back and bang her head against the lockers.

"Clare!" Eli yelled getting down on his knees next to her concern and worry evident in his eyes "Are you ok?" he asked running his hand across her head and face.

She nodded sitting up slightly and Eli snapped "You fucking Asshole!" he said and lunged at Declan knocking him to the ground.

"Stop!" Clare screamed but it did no good.

"Hey what's going on! Adam yelled running towards them. "Eli dude stop! Clare are you-"

"I'm ok Adam just go get help hurry!"

Adam nodded and ran down the hall to get Simpson. 2 minutes later Simpson showed up with 2 of the schools security. "Stop this right now!" They pulled Eli and Declan apart as Simpson went to Clare's aid helping her up.

"Are alright Miss Edwards?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Did one of these boys push you?" He asked eyeing Eli.

"Clare looked over at Eli and Declan both of their eyes locked on her.

"No it was an accident"

"Alright Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Coyne follow me. Clare you and Mr. Torres can go back to class. Clare locked eyes with Eli one more before turning and walking with Adam.

"Adam do you mind if we skip Ms. Ohs today I'm not really feeling up to it." Clare said sighing. Adam put his arm around her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Sure let's go to the library."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Adam asked once they had found a table.

"Adam I'm so confused"

"About what?"

"Eli I love him but I don't know if he's play- never mind"Clare stopped talking remembering Adam didn't know what happened.

"Clare its ok Eli's my best friend I know everything that happened between you 2. Including what happened at the dot. Clare listen I know you feel scared and like you can't trust him ever again. But Eli's a very complex and complicated person. His words are a fucked up head case."

"He's done a lot of bad things and lied in the past but he's been through a lot as well. He really hates himself. But trust me when I say he loves you. He's not lying Clare take it from me he moped all summer and talked about you and I even found him crying a couple of times and he never cries about anything."

"Really?" Clare's eyes softened.

Adam nodded and placed his hand on hers.

"I know your scared and not ready but when you are give him a chance Clare , talk to him he's hurting just as much as you.

Clare nodded "Ok" She whispered

After her talk with Adam the rest of the day as she sat through her classes she thought about everything.

Adam wouldn't lie to her and Eli was still being very persistent. She sighed as Mr. Armstrong continued on about Geometry.

She was scared and she remembered the past but Eli was right she needed to let go. Deep down she really did love him. Maybe she could talk to him; they could take things slow like start over again.

After the long day was over Clare was walking down the front steps when she heard her name being called. She turned in the direction of it and smiled slightly than frowned.

"Declan are you alright?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Declan had a small cast on his nose, a black eyes and scratches along his face.

He gave her a small smile and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine it looks worse than it is"

"I'm sorry you got caught up in that Declan"

He shook his head "No I'm sorry I pushed you into him how's your head?'

Clare ran her hand through her curls "Its fine I'm ok really"

"Who was that psycho anyway? He wasn't here when I was here last time."

Clare cringed slightly Eli wasn't a psycho.

"He's my ex-boyfriend he started after you left for New York"

"Ah… I didn't mean to intervene and start something with him but he looked like he was hurting you and after what happened to Fiona" He trailed off.

Clare smiled and put her hand on his arm "Thank you for caring Declan"

He gave her a small smile back "It's no problem Clare… gotta protect my beautiful prop master safe." He said and stroked her cheek making Clare feel a little uneasy.

"Well I gotta go" she said stepping away from him.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you around school?"

"You will?" Clare asked confused

"Yeah I'm back at Degrassi I started last week"

"Oh… well ok bye Declan"

"Bye Clare" He said smiling and waving.

Clare shook her head as she walked away trying to clear her head of the creepy feeling Declan was giving her and focused on something more important right now.

She walked home unlocked the door and went up to her room.

She plopped down on her bed and stared up at her celling wondering what Eli was doing right now. Did he get hurt as bad as Declan? She hoped not. He swarmed her thoughts for hours until she finally fell asleep.

The next day Clare woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. She looked at her Clock 2:30 pm it read. She sat up and rubbed her eyes wondering how she slept so late. Then she remembered she didn't get to bed until almost 3 am. And then everything she had been thinking about flooded her mind and she had decided that it was time.

She got out of bed and grabbed her black floral dress and some clean undergarments and headed for the shower. After she was out and dressed it was 3:20. She headed down stairs grabbing a piece of fruit in the kitchen and slipping on her black flats before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

She began the 15 minute walk. Pretty soon she stopped walking and looked up at the familiar house in front of her. Her eyes drifted to the driveway. His hearse was there, He was home.

She took a deep breath and walked up the steps. She smoothed her dress down and then rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later she heard footsteps and then the sound of the knob being turned. The door opened and came face to face with Eli.

She looked at his face and frowned. His lip was busted and he had bruising on the left side of his face. "Oh Eli" She whispered.

She looked back up at his eyes and saw they were tired and a little sad.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Can we talk?"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Let me know! I already have half of the next chapter written so the next update should be soon! **

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover 1820**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi  
**

**A/N: Hey everyone =) Well before you guys read and hopefully enjoy the next chapter of Sociopath I just wanted to say Thank you guys SO much! I am 16 reviews away from a 100! That is SO awesome! It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my writing and take the time to review your reviews really make my day. So I just wanted to thank you guys and let you know that I appreciate each and every one of you =)….  
**

He looked thoughtful for a minute before sighing and nodding his head opening the door wider so she could step in.

She stepped under his arm and through the door standing in the entryway.

Once he shut the door he he turned to face her and gestured with his hand to the living room.

She looked around and noticed the house was really quiet the only sound coming from Eli's laptop in the living room on the coffee table.

"So where are your parents?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Radio station" He simply replied as he turned down his music so it was just a low hum in the background.

Clare nodded and listened recognizing the song that was currently playing and smiled slightly.

"I love snow patrol"

"Yeah their alright" he said turning away from his laptop and looking at his hands.

"I didn't expect you to be a fan of them"

"I'm not really… but their songs really help me think and get me through any rough or hard times in my life."

Clare frowned as Eli spoke.

"So I assume you're not here to talk about my parents or my music taste so what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked as he clasped his hands together and looked down at them.

Clare took a deep breath and then said "Us"

Eli shook his head "There is no us Clare; you've made that pretty clear a few times. And after yesterday I came home and thought a lot and as much as it hurts me to say this… I'm getting ready to just stop trying to convince you and just… let you go. I can't force you to be with me and you can't seem to let go of the past. You just think I'm some heartless son of a bitch who will never change so-"

"Eli stop" Clare said interrupting him

"I want there to be an us, I really do I was just scared so so scared but I don't wanna be scared anymore. Please don't give up on me, us. I have let go of the past is not important anymore I promise. I don't think you're heartless and you have changed, so much. You're sweet, caring, protective and I love you." She said grasping his hands gently.

Eli's head snapped up and he locked eyes with her and then he looked down at their hands.

"Clare, please don't play games with me. I mean yesterday you didn't want anything to do with me. You avoided me for 2 weeks after we kissed at the dot. You said we can't be. So don't play with me like my hearts a toy."

He said pulling his hands away standing up walking away from her and rubbing his face.

Clare frowned "Eli I'm not playing games. I had a talk with Adam and he really got through to me and I've been thinking about it so much. I really want us" She said following him and standing front of him.

Eli just looked down at her an unsure expression on his face like he wasn't a 100% sure that she was serious and Clare didn't blame him.

She'd jerked him around a lot because she was so scared.

She had to try to reassure him that she was being for real.

She stepped closer and said "If… if you love me like you say you do than please give us give me a chance."

Eli took in and released a deep breath as a look of emotion, softness shot across his face. He didn't say anything for a moment but he brought his hand up and stroked Clare's cheek softly watching as she leaned into his hand.

He smiled faintly and said "I do I love you so much Clare"

Clare smiled and ran her hand across his bruised cheek and then over his busted lip and frowned.

She felt bad if it wasn't for her Eli wouldn't have gotten in that fight with Declan and he woulden't be hurt right now she thought.

She lent up on her toes and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear before planting feather light kisses on his bruises as Eli sighed and wrapped his arms around Clare's waist.

When she reached the corner of his mouth she kissed it lightly before pulling back and looking into his eyes. She ran her finger tip of the cut again softly as Eli closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

He ran his hands slowly up and down her sides as he leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

Their breathing becoming fast as their lips were inches apart.

Green met blue and finally after a moment Eli leant in and captured Clare's lips.

He kissed her gently, soft a way he hadn't kissed her in months. The kisses before had been rough and filled with anger because they were always fighting. But this kiss was filled with tenderness and love and she loved it. She loved him.

She smiled happily in the kiss and pushed herself closer to him making no space in between their bodies and ran her fingers through the ends of his hair along his neck.

He stroked her back and sides as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and their tongues met and collided together exploring each other's mouths.

The kissed for what seemed like hours in the middle of his living room both of them lost in each other until finally Clare pulled away breathless.

Their breathing was heavy and as they tried to regain their breath Eli kissed Clare's forehead and pulled her again embracing her in a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him smiling.

He smiled back and brushed a stray curl out of face as he whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She said leaning up and kissing his lips quickly before laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat feeling safe and protected in his arms.

This is way things are supposed to be she thought

Eli kissed the top of her head and sighed happily. Things were finally right and back to normal he had Clare back and they were happy. That's all he needed that's all that mattered to him. Nothing could go wrong now.

That's what they thought. Of course what they didn't know was that someone had followed Clare to Eli's house and was watching them though one of the windows where the curtains were slightly open and that this person was wearing a not so happy expression.

**A/N: Awww so Eli and Clare are finally together again =) but it looks like someone's not to happy about that =O what will happen next? Any guesses? Lol…**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so I wrote this between my soc 1 class and my bio class lol. I don't feel like it's that good but hopefully you guys will like it. Well enjoy!**

Declan watched with hateful and jealous eyes as Eli and Clare embraced and kissed each other lovingly.

He couldn't believe that Clare would go back actually go back to that emo freak let alone go for him in the first place.

He wasn't right for Clare. He couldn't give Clare what she wanted or desired. He couldn't make her happy. He didn't want her as much as he did.

It wasn't fair! He met Clare first. She liked him first but he was stuck with Holly j. He's wanted her since then and when he came back for the Grundi Awards (1) and saw how much she had changed and how beautiful she had become he had to have her.

But now this emo asshole just thinks he can come along and he thinks he can just take Clare away. Oh no Declan wanted her and he will have her! He just needs to find a way in.

His hands balled into fits and his jaw clenched as he watched Eli run his hands up and down Clare's body.

"Asshole" He muttered under his breath continuing to watch them for a few more minutes before a smirk appeared on his face.

It was like a light bulb went off in his head he had the perfect plan. Get Clare away from Eli and let him work his magic on her and she would be his with the snap of his fingers.

Now how was he ever going to get Eli away from Clare you might think?

Well let's just say their Affectionate ways will help and the fact that Eli has a short fuse… especially towards certain principals will help even more.

He nodded his head and took one last look at the "happy" couple before walking off.

Clare walked towards the front steps of degrassi tiredly on a Monday morning. She had an amayzing but tiring weekend and having to come to school after such a weekend was stupid in her opinion.

She now saw why Eli hated Mondays and being up so early in general.

"Hey Clare!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned and smiled. "Hey Adam"

"Someone's extra cheery this morning" he laughed as they headed up the front steps and into the school.

"Well I have some good news El-"

"I know Eli called me Sunday morning. He was really happy and I see you are too. I'm glad." He said smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder as they walked to Science.

After science and homeroom Clare and Adam walked to his locker than hers. After she put her book in and shut her locker she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss her ear.

She smiled as he whispered "Hey beautiful"

She turned her head slightly and giggled "Hey"

"Aww look at the love birds be still my heart" Adam said putting his hand over his heart.

They all chuckled.

"Hey Man" Eli said leaning his head on Clare's shoulder and taking one of his hands of Clare's waist to fist bump Adam.

"Hey dude"

"So how was Science?"

"Lame Bentencamp went on and on and when we had to do our assignment I still didn't get it. Your girl here had to explain it to me again twice." Adam said laughing

"How was Purino? Did you behave yourself?" Clare asked looking back at him.

Eli smirked "Of course I did, I was an absolute angel"

Clare heard the sarcasm and scoffed lightly chuckling "You're such a bad student Eli"

"Mmm only for you" He whispered lowly and then kissed her lips.

The kiss started out innocent but when things started to warm up a bit Adam cleared his throat.

Eli and Clare broke apart forgetting he was there was a second.

"Alight well I think I'm gonna leave cause I'd like to keep my breakfast in my stomach. I'll see you guys at lunch." He said grabbing his backpack and heading down the hall

Eli laughed and Clare blushed.

"Bye Adam"

"Later dude"

They both yelled.

"So… where were we"

Eli said grabbing Clare by her waist and turning her around to face him.

He pulled her close and Clare giggled as she and Eli lent it.

Right before their lips touched RING!

"Eli that's the 2 minute bell we have to go"

He sighed and leant his head on her shoulder "Fine but you owe me later Edwards" He said as he wrapped an arm around her as they headed to class.

Once they were out of sight Declan came down from another hall and slammed his fits against the wall.

"So close if that damn bell wouldn't have rung… maybe I'll get lucky at lunch" he thought. Patentice Declan and with that he headed off to his next class.

It was a beautiful day in Toronto. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the air smelled fresh and clean.

So with that Eli, Clare and Adam decided to enjoy it. They all sat at one of the picnic benches outside at lunch enjoying the nice weather.

Adam was on one side and had been eating everything is sight for the past 10 minutes and Clare and Eli were on the other Clare picking at her lunch as Eli laid on the bench his head in lap as she stroked his hair with one hand.

"Adam slow down your gonna get sick" Clare had told him for the 3rd time.

"Adam rolled his eyes "I'm fine Clare I can eat like a slob" he said swallowing and then stuffing another chicken nugget and French fry in his mouth.

"Dude you better listen to her you know Clare is always right" Eli said chuckling and looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled "Of course I am someone has to be"

She then ran her hands harder on his scalp making him moan lightly "Mmm Clare I love your hands"

Just then they head a strange noise come from Adam.

"Uhh guys I don't feel so good" he said clutching his stomach.

"I told you Adam you shouldn't have-"

"Hold that thought" Adam said holding his mouth and running towards the school.

Clare shook her head "Oh Adam"

"You did warm him though"

"Yes I did"

"Soo you know you still owe me from earlier" Eli said smirking and winking up at her.

"But Eli what about the PDA rule?" An innocent playful smile on her face.

"Screw it I don't see Simpson. Come onnn Clare"

Clare put her finger to her chin pretending to think about it.

"Hmm"

Eli sighed growing impatient and lifted one of his arms up pulling Clare's head down connecting their lips. (2)

Clare moaned lightly when his tongue made its way into her mouth at this new angle and continued running her hands through his hair as he stroked her arm.

The kiss soon started to become more heated. Eli wanted to feel her closer.

He pulled away briefly only to sit up and pull Clare on his lap connecting their lips once again as his hands went to her hips.

"Mmm Eli we have to stop PDA rule" She murmured between kisses.

"Shhh don't worry Clare" he said against her lips before bitting and tugging on her lower lip and sliding his tongue back into her mouth putting her arms on his shoulders.

Declan watched with a smirk from the front steps as Eli and Clare practically sucked each others faces off.

"Perfect, Bye Eli" he said heading up the stairs into the school and to the principal's office.

Clare gripped Eli's shoulders tightly as he kissed and sucked down her jawline as his hands massaged her thighs.

"Eli' she said lightly pulling his face back up to hers and kissing him passionately both of them momentarily forgetting they were at school.

That is until a stern voice yelled.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, .Miss Edwards distance yourselves immediately!

Simpson yelled as he approached them.

Eli and Clare broke apart instantly and she jumped of his lap as he groaned and muttered "Fuck"

"What do you think you 2 are doing? You know the PDA rule! This is unacceptable" Simpson said angrily.

"Miss Edwards I would expect this from Elijah but never from you"

Clare looked down

"Well do you have anything to say?"

"No" she whispered

"Excuse me?"

"She said no! Leave her alone Simpson. Eli said standing up and stepping in front of Clare.

"Eli-"Clare began but was cut off.

"I wouldn't push your luck right now Elijah, you just got out of trouble.

"Eli stop" Clare tried again

"It's Eli" he said glaring at Simpson.

"Mr. Goldsworthy I'm warning you"

"Fuck You!"

"Eli!" Clare said smacking his shoulder.

"That's it! Clare you have a weeks' worth of detention for this incident and if I were you I'd watch who you chose to associate yourself with. Not everyone's a good influence. Mr. Goldsworthy a month's detention and you're suspended for a week. Now let's go call your parents shall we?"

"Simpson started to walk off and Eli looked apologetically at Clare.

"Clare I'm sorry"

"Eli i-"

"Now Mr. Goldsworthy!" he head Simpson yell.

"Fuck you" he muttered under his breath."

"I'll call you later I love you ok" he said pecking Clare's lips and then following Simpson inside.

"I love you too" She whispered plopping down on the bench and running her hands through her hair.

Declan watched Clare with a sick grin on his face.

With Eli gone for a week and having detention everyday there was no way he could be by Clare's side all the time anymore.

Now he could make his move start his way in and he would start today!

Clare sighed as she came out of her detention. She was tired and just wanted to go home. Eli had texted her after his meeting saying that he wanted to come get her after detention but he couldn't cause his mother grounded him cause he was getting in trouble to frequently but he would call her later tonight.

She let him know it was ok and that she understood.

She walked along the deserted hallways to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her bag and sweater and just as she shut it she heard a voice that made her jump and drop her bag.

"Hi Clare"

**A/N: So how was it?**

**I 'm not sure if I spelled that right lol I think I did but I'm not sure.**

**As soon as I wrote that I thought of the Spiderman kiss lol**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
